Night in Ramsay Street
by TheRainMeister
Summary: Girls night in leads to an interesting film being made
1. Chapter 1

Night in Ramsay Street (Neighbours)

Chapter 1 - Night in Ramsay Street

5 of the girls from Ramsey Street had decided to have a girly night in and had just finished watching a DVD. Summer Hoyland was sat on the floor and Natasha was sat beside her letting Summer play with her blond locks. Jade was laying on her front staring straight up at the TV and her sister Sonya was sat on the sofa next to Kate Ramsay. Summer said "what do you wanna do now?" Sonya said "I'm not sure it's nearly nine o clock, we could go out" she said. All the girls groaned, Kate said "have you got any more wine", Sonya said "sure, go into the fridge there's plenty". Jade said "I will help." "So will I." said Sonya. The three of them went onto the kitchen. "Wow!" said Natasha, Summer looked confused and said "what?" "The outfit's everybody's wearing tonight" Natasha said "everybody's looking hot." "Are you turned on right now?" Summer said. "I sure am" Natasha turned and said "I haven't been kissed in months and the worst part is my dad's getting more than me." "Aw poor Tash" she said stroking her arm softly, "well if it any help Andrew won't fuck me until were married so every night I'm jerking myself off but the next day I'm horny again.". "I can help" Natasha said and leaned in to kiss Summer. "Would you like some wine girls?" The girls quickly backed off and saw Sonya stood there with the bottle. They both said "sure!"

Once all of the girls were back in the room, Jade said so what's the plan. "Well what else do we have to watch, Next door dream sounds interesting" Sonya said sliding the disk in to the player. I disk started with a tall burly man staring though a windows looking at this young girl with blond hair and was fast a sleep with her legs open. The man slide the door across went over to the girl and sat next. At the girls looked on the next scene surprised all of the girls as the man pulled down this girls vest you to expose her massive tits. As the man slide his fingers along hr pussy this girls eyes budged out and with that Natasha picked up the remote and said "boring." She wound it on through a montage of sex acts until she saw the girl collapse to her knees and put the cock into her lips. "Wow I'm sorry guys this is one of Toady's videos and it has somehow made its way out here. Do you want me to stop it?" Sonya said slowly getting up. "No!" Kate said pleadingly as she how now brought her legs up and was rubbing her pussy underneath her yellow tight dress. At that the man shot his load on to this girl's face that lapped it all up. "Uhh" Sonya looked across at Natasha who made the noise and then saw licking her lips.

The DVD moved on to the next scene which was girl led on the bed doing a sexy strip once all of her clothes where removed she picked up the huge dildo beside her and plunged it in to pussy. Summer could take no more hiked her grey-blue dress up and began to probe her aching pussy. After a while another girl came into the scene and began kissing the naked girl. Natasha looked at the girl beside her who was enjoying a masturbation session and sat up and kissed her. Summer was shocked but couldn't resist responding the kiss and started kissing her back while jerking off. Natasha tugged at the tight vest top that she was wearing as she played with her breasts. The two girls where really getting in to it as they started using tongues. Now Jade had lost all interest in the DVD and was now watching the two girls and Kate who was now in ecstasy as her head was swung back and she was making squelching noises as she was getting very wet. As Sonya looked in front of herself and saw Jade now massaging both of her tits. She then said "I got a better idea" she paused the DVD (not that anybody noticed) and got up and went to her bedroom she grabbed the camera's led around and set one up on the TV and held one in her hand. Jade said "what are you doing?" Sonya said "why don't we film our own porno" "oh no" Jade said as she stood up and went toward all of the rest of the girls stopped as well. Kate quickly stood up and ran towards her and grabbed her arm and said "please stay." "You where enjoying watching, I saw you watching me with a big grin on your face." Jade replied "yes I was but getting involved in one is something else." "Yeah but you have a great figure" as Kate tried to butter Jade up as Kate put her hands on Jade's leather pants clad ass. Slowly and slyly Sonya pressed recorded on both of the cameras. Kate continued as Jade was now smiling at her and pulling Kate as her dress was hanging above her ass, Kate said "the tapes won't leave this room, trust me. You do trust me don't you Jade?" Jade nodded slowly and stared at Kate's glossy lips. "Kiss me" Kate whispered in her ear. And as the other three girls smiled at each other Jade leaned in and started kissing her. Sonya moved round to a side position to zoom in the girls tongues wrapped around each other's and darting in and out of mouths. Sonya said "wait a sec girls as I go to go get something." She gave the camera to Natasha as Kate led Jade to the sofa and then Sonya dashed to the bed room again. Natasha turned to Summer gave a sexy smile said "hello fellas I think it may be time for you all to get you cocks out because this is where the fun begins." She then blew a kiss down the lens.

Sonya came back with a box full of vibrators and sex toys. She picked the blue ripped one for her and then summer came over and picked the biggest one for her. She went back over to Natasha and hiked her dress up and put the tip of it in that is all she could fit in she started moaning as she tried her best to fit it in her tight cunt. She started sucking the big cock and was letting the saliva fall down her dress. She stretched her legs as wide as she could and managed to get pass the tip as her pussy was stretching open. Back with Jade and Kate, Kate's yellow very short dress was on the floor and Jade was sucking her nipples. "Ahh Jade that's amazing, keep doing that umm yeah." Jade was now letting her other hand wander down to Jade's private region and was rubbing the outside. Sonya was now on the floor slowly putting the vibrator in to her pussy ass it shock and rumbled. Summer was now screaming for someone to fuck her. "Aghh, Ohhh come on you slut Natasha fuck me, suck my nipples and lick my ass." The dildo was now half way in and her pussy was very stretched and Natasha didn't need a second invitation and removed the giant dildo and started licking her pussy as Sonya came over and took the camera she also had a big toy lodged in her pussy. Summer cleaned the dildo off with her tongue and placed it under her ass and slammed her ass on to it. The toy nearly ripped her anus as she screamed at the top of her lungs. Natasha looked up at her and gave a cheeky smile as she placed her tongue on Summer's clit and begin to probe in and out this was making her rock back and forth and of course making her slide up and down the dildo. Jade had now slid down Kate's body as Jades eyes where shut and had been licking Kate's dry and hot pussy just as Sonya moaned very load and everyone looked up to see her finish. "Mmmm, yeahh , oohh, yeah ,ahhhh, ughhh" she cried and then she orgasmed like it was the first one ever and Jade her sister was even more turned on now after seeing her sister orgasm. As she relaxed and a laid there heavy panting she then sat up to see Natasha's hot pants coved ass and white wedges heels. Sonya removed the rumbling vibrator and let it roll across to Jades foot that then smirked at it and then continued to lick let Kate lick her out.

Sonya grabbed a strap on and saw Natasha' ass wiggling in the air as she was licking out summers pussy Sonya grabbed her hips and yanked down her shorts Natasha let out a "oohh yeah" Sonya moved her red thong out the way and launched the dildo in to her tight slit. Her ass was so tight only the head pushed in Sonya said "oh Tash you're so tight." Sonya pushed in more but Natasha pushed back and said "owwww" . Sonya pulled Natasha away from summer and began to pull the strap on in and out at speed. Summer bought her wedge heels on to the armchair with her and started bouncing her ass hole on the dildo moaning and groaned as she did. Her ass was widening and the dildo was now able to in ¾ of the way in her ass with ease. Summer had never experienced pain and pleasure like it her ass was killing her she let a little scream out every bounce she made, but it felt to good clinging to her hole and finding new pleasure with her pussy. Her eyes were closed and she was groping her tits as she did.

Back with Jades first time with a girl had led to her first orgasm as Kate went ridged and said "oh shit ahh ohhh ah" and Jade forced her fingers in and collected the juice up brought them out and licked her fingers clean and said "tastes nice." Summer was now getting double penetration as she put three fingers in her young clit as the pre-come started to build up and slowly run into her ass as she grunted and moaned "ah yeah ohww wow god fuck ah ahh fuck ahh ohhh here it ccc-oommms" and with that she had her first orgasm squirting and hitting the camera and Sonya. Tash was now rubbing her pussy as Sonya fucked her behind as she heard Summers moaning and it turned her on and just as Summer was finish panting Tash said "fuck I'm commmmiiiinnnggg." And with that she jerked back on to that strap on and she screamed as it all squeezed in to her tight ass. Sonya was wrapped up with this she didn't see jade pick up her old dildo. Ah you taste so nice sis. Sonya looked up at her and saw jade sucking that big rod. "Are you tasting?" me she said. Jade just nodded at her sister Sonya said "you dirty bitch!" Sonya removed her strap on as Tash doubled over panting on the sofa. Summer took the camera from Sonya and moved over to Kate as spunk dropped from her pussy. Jade and Sonya crashed in to each other and Jade removed Sonya's dress and Sonya ripped a hole in Jades tight leggings as they continued to explore each other's mouths. Summer started filming Kate as she kissed and waved down the lens and then Tash pulled the dildo out of her ass and said "give that here!" And grabbed the camera as Kate was pouting down the lens and Natasha instructed "right you two start making out." Summer and Kate did as they were told and put there shiny lips together. Both girls where really up for it exploring every inch of each other's mouths, Kate lifted Summers dress over head revealing a skimpy black bra that was basically see though. Kate kissed each nipple in turn making Summer moan and groan. Back with the sisters they had a double ended dildo ramming in to each other girl scream as I went further in there holes. Returning to Kate she was now sucking Summers clit, as Summer was grasping her boobs and moaning for more licking. Kate then came back up and asked Summer to lick her out so they manoeuvred on the couch so that they were in the 69 position. Tash moved with them and followed Summer as she licked Kate's pussy.

Back with Sonya and Jade, Sonya now had the strap on back on and had Jades feet on each shoulder and was fucker sister's pussy. Jade was already leaking pre come. Jade still had the double ended dildo and was using it to give a blow job so that so wouldn't scream. As she felt close to climax she moved out and ripped the strap on off and sat her down on the table Jade was led on she placed the wet dildo in Sonya's pussy Sonya cried "oh oh oh jade" and Jade slammed into it as well, "Ughh ohh fuck ahh" and then from the other end of the table "ohh fuck shittt ahh". On the sofa Summer called out for Tash to give them dildos. Tash gave them both 8 inch dildos and they both pushed them in as far as they would go reaching the most sensitive areas of their body. Summer opened her mouth and squealed as she reached orgasm. Kate smiled and said "mmmmmm ahh!" as Summer slowed down and brought Kate to a relaxing orgasm. Summer collected the juice from both dildo in her mouth and then with her mouth tightly shut crawled up Kate's naked body and reopened her mouth and dribbled the load of cum into Kate's mouth and chin. Summer swallowed the excess left in her mouth and then Kate swallowed hers. Tash had just caught the whole seen on camera and was incredibly turned on by ever drop falling in to Kate's sexy mouth. But she didn't dare touch herself because she didn't want to miss a moment. To end their fun the girls gave each other a final passionate kiss and in unison they both said "ummm tasty" and then giggled and gave a cute wave.

The girls on the table where still going at it hard and fast each girl swung there head back and clenched as the orgasm was slipping though there bodies and each girl moved back as they were starting to squirt. the dildo flopped out and big sprayed of cum gushed out of there pussies like waterfalls each landing on the opposite girl. So now Sonya and Jade were completely empty and where both covered and sat in a pool of sweat and cum.

Summer managed to get her dress on and not being able to find her underwear Tash just put on her vest top and now ripped hot pants where you could see her ass. Summer said "I'm off now guys" and Natasha said "yeah I'm going to go to." As Sonya smiled and waved and Kate said "don't forget to say good bye to the camera" as summer looked down the lens and opened her mouth to show her tongue rolling around the sticking inside of her mouth and then blew a kiss and waved as Tash gave a glimpse down her cleavage and then smiled and waved. They both left and as Summer stood on the path something inside her felt different and then Tash took her by the hand said "thanks for the great evening Tash, we will do it again soon." And they both went to the separate houses.

Back inside Kate turned back around to see Sonya and Jade bent over and asses in the air giving the camera behind a good view licking there cum and sweat off of the table. Slurping sounds filed the room and Kate said "taste good girls" they both nodded as the spunk continued to drip from their body. Kate said say "goodbye girls they both looked incredible with cum covering most of their faces they both sat up and gave a cheeky smile and waved good bye". And with that she shut off the cameras and grabbed her heels and yellow dress and said goodbye to the girls. Jade sat up and said "you know there is a guy in my work out class who sells porn online I could probably ask him to publish and sell it." Sonya also sat up and said "but thought you didn't want it getting out." Jade "yeah but why have all the pleasure and not get anything for it". The two girls smiled at each other and then pressed their sticky bodies against each other and started another passionate kissing session.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Summers new contract and convincing Kate.

The next day it was sunny and bright. Summer Hoyland awoke to the sound of her alarm clock ringing in her ear. She had woke up in a good mood as she opened her eyes she casted her mind back over the nights events. The kissing, the naked flesh, and the orgasms she decided to have a feel, when she noticed something was different her pussy had new puffy lips and was already wet and her boobs had grown two cup sizes bigger. Next door and all across the street they were all waking up and noticing the same changes and it was all to Sonya's pleasure as she had drugged the wine to make their sexually organs to grown and also making them have higher libido.

Later that morning Tash and Summer where enjoying a coffee before the both of them had to go to work and then Jade walked along. She walked over to their table and said "ahh I'm glad I caught you girls. I can see you are already enjoying the bonus effect of last night." She darted across both girls new bigger bosom's, Summer in a tight dress with masses of cleavage on show and Tash in a tight black t shirt with pokies showing. Summer said "yeah, what happened to us last night? All of my privates areas are bigger and I am horny all of the time." Natasha said "same here I am wet just sat having coffee." Jade said "don't worry it was just a little drug we put in you drink with had an organ growing sedative and some Viagra and anyway the Viagra wears off in about a week. Any way last night was amazing and we should do it again but this morning I quickly threw this together." It was a dvd of last night's action and had a picture of Kate and Summer passionately kissing. Summer said "I thought you didn't want to sell it", Jade said "well cash is tight at the moment and I know a guy who in my fitness class who could sell it for us. So you don't mind me selling it then girls and I have already asked Sonya and she is fine with it." Tash shock her head and Summer said "no, tell you what how about I take picture of the cover and blur out us on it and then put a small ad in the paper and a few small links on the website. Jade said oh that's great as summer took out her phone and took a few shots of the front and back of the cover." "What about Kate though?" Summer said Tash got up and grabbed her bag and said "leave her to me."

Then Jade pulled the two cameras from bag and said "take these just I'm case you have find any situations for volumes two and three." Summer said "but what about you, don't you need a camera?" Jade said "no I've got one at home and Sonya found another old one so we should be fine for now." Summer nodded and Jade said "alright girls I got a class in 15 minutes" and Natasha said "yeah I got a shift in 10 so better get going." Jade said "ok girls' cya" they all said bye and Summer called out "any sexy situations film them." All the girls smiled to each other knowing that they were going to get some more scenes.

It was now 3 o 'clock and Summer had now put the advert for the DVD on the website and just finished putting one in the newspaper and had sent it to print. It was Summer's job to give Paul Robinson, owner of the Erinsborough News newspaper, for the first print of tomorrow's paper. He had a quick skim read and Summer said everything ok? He said "hmmm." Summer had turned to leave and Paul said "what are all these ads that have been popping up on the website and now I see it is on the paper?" She quickly "spun around and said well it's a great new saucy DVD, I thought it would be good for the paper and good for sales of the DVD." Summer knew she had been caught and luckily for her she came up with a quick answer. "So basically its porn" he said and Summer tilted her head and nodded, he continued "so how is this suppose to help the paper." "Well… she said if it goes well over DVDs might want to get shown and also more people will buy the paper and go on the website because people will want to see and they can only get it though ringing up or going to the seller's website." Paul Robinson looked sceptical and said "maybe and so any way whose DVD is it." And Summer bit her lip and said "mine" and he said "who's in it?" and Summer said quickly back "I don't think that matters!" and he quickly continued "is all the profit going to you?" Summer said "yes me and few others." "Ah uh I see" he said "well if you come back in about two hours I should have your new contract drawn up." Summer pondered and thought that it was for less pay because Paul thought she would be earning too much with her jobs and the DVD .Paul brought her back into the room by saying "don't forget to bring a copy for me to watch". Summer looked confused and Paul said "well I'm not going to publish something I haven't seen." Summer quickly left the room in her tight dress riding up as she stood up. She had to find Jade to get a copy and Paul smiled as ponder what to add to her contract.

The two hours pasted and Summer was able to get a copy and for the remainder worry about this new contract. She headed back into the office and almost everyone had gone home there were a few computer monitors lighting the room and the rest of the place was in darkness apart from the manager's office which Paul Robinson was sat watching the cctv screens on his monitor. "Ah Summer take a seat. Have you got the film?" He said Summer nodded and threw it on to his desk. He took it straight out and pressed the eject drive button. He said "before I play it do you want to tell me who is in it?" "Ok fine she said you got me Paul it's me in it, me and a couple of girls around here." Paul turned round and said "fancy yourself as porn star huh?" "Maybe" Summer said confidently back. And then Paul slid the DVD in. It came on and it had some cheesy ironic porn 80's music and then had a night in Ramsey Street in big pink bubbly letters. The next scene was Kate asking Jade whether she trusted her and then they started to kiss one another. And then it cut to Summer and Tash with their hands all over age other as Summer said her message and then blew a kiss down the lens. After then it was a wide shot of Kate and Jade still kissing and Summer starting to enter a huge dildo in to her tight young pussy. The camera now zoomed into the background where Kate was now naked and jade was licking her boobs.

Paul hit the pause button that is all we need to see of that for now and then went to his draw and pulled out Summers new contract and as he leaned back Summer saw that he had a full hard on. He said "right here is your new contract it states that 10% from the overall monthly sales from the DVD must be given to me and all new scenes must be verified by me and you must drink your daily dose of special wine." Summer said "that all sounds reasonable but what is the special wine?" He said "well I saw Sonya earlier and you and she have got the same improvements up top", he pointed her breasts, "and I asked her when you got them and then she gave me the wine and told me about the effects." He then brought up a shot glass full and said I dropped the rest round at your place and Karl has put it in the fridge. She said "and that is all?" he nodded. She picked the pen and scribbled her name on it. And he then collected the glass up and necked it back he said "thanks summer and oh you must call me Master Robinson" and then he put it back in the draw. Within minutes Paul saw the Viagra getting to work as Summer was rubbing he legs together trying to conceal wetness that was coming as she stared at the two girls on his screen. Paul said "would you like to continue watching it?" Summer said "ohhh please , pa- master Robinson." Within minutes Summer had lifted her dress up and was fingering herself while Paul watched her contently starting to raise a tent in his trousers. Summer swung her head back to hear the sounds of the DVD and this was enough push her over the edge and make her first orgasm. After a few seconds rest she was back in her waiting sloppy cunt and as the DVD drew to a close she pulled out her camera and started recording as waved and then stuck her sticky fingers back in her pussy. Four of her fingers where swiftly moving in and out of her pussy and quickly brought her to another orgasm which was all over her hand. She then looked deep in to Pauls eyes and then licked her hand and sucked each finger clean.

He grabbed her by the arm and pulled down her bulging dress to expose her breasts encased in a red and black lacy bra. Summer reached around and unclipped it and tossed it on to the desk as Paul ravaged at her breasts. Summer was loving it moaning as she pulled the dress up and around her waist. Once Paul had seen that he had lubricated Summer's breasts enough he pushed her head and down and unzipped his trousers releasing his cock into her face. She was lost in her sexual lust now and was bopping her head furiously up and down on his cock each time taking more and more until she started to gag. Paul could feel her hot lips go over his every ridge and vein on his cock he bent over and slapped her as and saw the camera still on and in her hand. He took it from her and placed it on the table showing a side view of her blowing and sucking his cock. She let a little smile out as she saw from the corner of her eye the camera on and filming her. He was close to orgasm so he stood her up and bent her over the table and she pulled her dress down her legs and over her 8 inch wedge heels.

She placed the camera at the edge of the table and Paul pushed her head down so that her eyes where looking straight down the lens. He slipped his cock into her pussy she was getting very wet but she was also very tight and he just slipped over the head in and then with slow thrusts managed to fit more and more of his cock in she let out small moans all of them picked up by the camera. As the further his hard cock went in to her soaking wet pussy she grinded her hips in to him faster and faster. As his cock was almost completely sucked into her pussy she tried to scream but just led there as he rammed with her mouth wide open. She eventually let out a load moan and said "I'm aghhh gonna ohh cummmm." He then pulled out and she reached her hand down started to rub herself as more cum flew and hit her legs and sexy shoes. Once she had finished her leaned over her again and pushed his cock in to her ass hole and she screamed and said "owww fuck Master don't do that it hurts I only had a huge dildo up there 24 hours ago." Paul was surprised how easily his cock slide in and almost no extra thrust needed. "So this hurts" he said as he did it again. She said "yes oghhh" and she tried to slap him as she tried he did again forcing her into the table. He then picked up the speed and she screamed with every thrust. "Oh ahh ohh ahh fuck oh yes fuck oww shit huh ohh huuh mmm oghhh oww ." He heard her moan when he switched and went in to her pussy and after a couple of deep grinds Paul said "I'm coming" and went round to Summer's face and placed the cock on her lips and she started furiously masturbating it.

She was biting her lip as she felt his cock tense up and seconds later a massive load of cum came flying out and hit her cheek, forehead and hair and she squeezed the remainders into her mouth and then she swept the load on her cheek and forehead off and into her mouth also she opened her mouth to the camera with the sticky goo all around her mouth and stuck from the roof of her mouth to the base. She then blew a kiss and swallowed the cum and then gave a cute wave to the camera and shut it off. Her and Paul where both now both satisfied and he said "ok that's it for today Summer see me again to tomorrow." They both then got dressed in silence and Paul smirked as he saw her leave with cum still running down her leg and on her shoes. Summer didn't notice this until she got out side and someone pointed to her legs and Summer looked down and swept up a strand and licked it off her finger and the bystand stood in shock as Summer strutted by. She then had the idea for the rest of the night of savouring the last bits of cum on her legs and favourite pair of wedge heels.

Over at Charlie's it was the end of Natasha's shift and she was clearing up and Kate said to her "put the closed sign on the door we'll shut early as it is a ghost town tonight." As Natasha pulled the chairs onto the tables to help Kate close up, Kate picked up Natasha's bag and saw the camera and said "filming something as hot as our tape last night. Well at least that will never get out." Natasha looked up quickly and said "well can I talk to you about that. Me and the rest of the girls want to sell it for some extra cash, would you be up for that?" "You what?" Kate said. "We have made copies and put them up for sale with a guy Jade knows." Natasha quickly said. "Umm I don't know," Kate said hesitating and Natasha came over and took her hand and said think of all the money and extra fun you can have, well I suppose it doesn't matter now any way as Summers put it on the Erinsborough news paper and website. Kate grabbed her hand back said "how dare you start selling without my permission? I have a right to ring her up and take it down." Natasha said "you can't, I had a text from Jade and she said they have sold four copies from the just the guy without advertising." "Whoa hang on a sec," Kate tried to say as Natasha carried on, "well Jade knew you would be like this, all stroppy and up yourself, you just don't want you boyfriend Kyle seeing it." "Is that what she thought huh well I'll show her" Kate said and then commanded "right Tash, get on you knee's." Natasha look at her wide eyed and said "in these 8 inch heels I don't think so." Kate continued "I am your boss so if I say get on your knees you will get on your knees." "Fine" Tash said. Kate said "good, now take my red 10 inch heel" she paused as Tash slid it off then said "now put that heel in your pussy" Tash was going to complain but just saw Kate's stern eyes looking back at her. Tash unzipped her tight black uniform skirt.

Natasha moved her frilly purple knickers out the way and pushed the heel in to her cunt letting out a small moan as it did, Kate then flicked open the camera and started to record these scenes. She said to Tash look at me you blond bitch, Natasha eyes look deep into the camera and Kate said "are you dry down there." Natasha slowly nodded at the camera and Kate leant over and spat a string of saliva down and Tash rubbed it in with the heel. Kate said "come on Tash you can you quicker than that." And Tash started pumping the heel with ease with some speed now whilst letting out some moans. Kate said "let's see that awesome smile of yours and take off that tight top so we can take a look at your tities." Tash quickly beamed a smile and then proceeded to take the top up and over her head exposing her two big round tits. She carried on with the heel until she started to scream and then began to orgasm. After it had passed she handed the heel to Kate who then took it all in her mouth and cleaned from base to tip. Turning to the camera and seductively licking the sticky rod.

After Kate was done with the shoe she tossed it to one side and come here you bitch and stuffed Tash's head in to her pussy. Natasha got straight to work licking over the top and then opening the folders and delving inside. Kate leaned back against a small round table pushing the chairs out of the way sending them crashing to the ground. Kate pushed Natasha's her head deeper and deeper not allowing Natasha to even come up for air. After a few minutes Kate started to shudder as Natasha was giving her all to this oral experience as she looked up and saw Kate with her head swung back and saying "ah you are an expert in this Tash." "Oh god I'm gunna come , I'mmm cuuuummmingggg." Kate released Tash's mouth from her pussy as she leaked and dribbled her cum across Tash's face. Kate sighed as her orgasm concluded but said to Tash "wait there I have something else for you" and Tash sat as still as she could as slowly watched Kate frig herself until a stream of yellow pushed out and splashed against her whole face. Kate picked up the camera panned over Tash's face as Tash smiled though the cum and piss. Tash was so turned on right now as this was her first golden shower. "Was that good enough for you slut" and Tash nodded and Kate bent down and kissed her soaked face and neck. Kate had now powered down the camera and handed back her stained clothing and said "I want to see you first thing tomorrow morning, you got it? Oh and we will keep selling the DVD for now."Natasha just nodded reluctantly and put her skirt and top back on and Kate said "right now go home and lick those dried juiced of your face you dumb bitch." And with that Natasha quickly left. As the door shut Kate smiled as she knew she was gunna love her more dominant role and she placed the camcorder in her bag and left.


End file.
